Time To Finish What's Been Started
by Gallagirl15
Summary: Cammie and the gang are ready to take down the COC. These teens will be tested in ways they have never been tested. Relationships will be challenged. This isn't an assignment. This is real. Can Zach and Cammie finish what Cam's dad and Solomon started?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns Gallagher Girls**

**A/N: I'M BACKKKK! So the other day I was looking through old documents on my laptop, and I came across a file that had all of my FanFic stories in it. Then I thought, OHMYLORD I should write another story. I still receive messages and reviews from my other stories, and I think it absolutely AMAZING that some of my followers have still been with me even though I haven't been on here in like over a year. I want to thank everyone who has left me so many amazing comments on those stories and given me great suggestions and constructive criticism! Anyways, I had this idea that I should write a story about what comes after 'Out of Sight, Out of Time'. I hope you guys like it! **

**PS: If you have any questions about my other stories, please either send me a message OR leave your questions in the review section for THAT SPECIFIC STORY. Not this one. If you want to review this story though, by all means go ahead and click the review button ;) **

**Chapter 1  
*If you haven't read the Authors Note above, please read it!***

After a semester of interrogations, lies, memory loss, and almost dying numerous times, it was kind of nice being almost alone at my grandparent's ranch in Nebraska. Hence the word 'almost'. The Circle of Cavan doesn't need me anymore. No one is chasing me. Although this may sound like a very good thing, it's not. Don't get me wrong, I love the feeling of not being hunted. I run into The Circle a lot less. But on the rare occasion I do run into them, their mission is not to capture me. They already have what they want. Now all that's left to do is to get rid of me. Permanently.

When I said I'm almost alone, I mean Aunt Abby is staying with me at Grandma and Grandpa's. My mornings are spent with her at the local gym, my afternoons are spent with my grandparents, and my nights are spent in the barn, thinking about everything and nothing at the same time.

Just like every other morning, me and Aunt Abby went at the gym. She talked me through most of my workouts. "We need to get your strength back to its full potential. Take all your anger out on this punching bag. That's it!" My favorite workout is definitely using the punching bag. It really helps to get rid of any anger or stress. To any normal person, I was a girl practicing boxing with my personal trainer. In reality, I was a teenage spy training to take down an extremely dangerous and deadly organization.

Before I knew it my training was over for the morning. We headed out to Abby's car and drove back to the ranch. There was a peaceful silence for a while. But of course most peaceful silences have to be broken at some point.

"Are you sure that you're going to be ready to face the Circle of Cavan again when we find them? No one expects you to do this you know. After what they did... All I'm saying is that I know very few expert spies that would be willing to step into the 'lair of the beast' after they've seen what this beast is capable of. This mission is beyond dangerous, and the CIA just barley approved of it. Your mom has even been considering aborting the mission before it's even started. She couldn't handle loosing you. Neither could I or any of your friends. Especially Zach."

I thought about it for 2 minutes and 17 seconds. "I'm ready for this. I've lived through it once, I can do it again, especially with all of you guys there with me. It's time for all of this to be over. The COC needs to be destroyed once and for all. We have what we need to take them down. They won't be expecting it. No one will be losing anybody. If this mission goes according to plan, everyone and everything will finally be safe and sound. It's time to finish what my dad started." For the first time in a while, I knew with all of my heart that I believed in every word that came out of my mouth, and that was the complete and utter truth.

Abby smiled at me and patted the top of my hand gently. "You're the strongest, bravest, most determined kid I know. You know that, right?" I just smiled back at her.

A few minutes later we pulled up to the ranch. A sleek black car with tinted windows was parked in the driveway. Abby and I jumped out of the car and sprinted towards the house, fully expecting members from The Circle to be waiting inside. What I was NOT ready for was to see my mom and Mr. Solomon sitting inside the house eating blueberry waffles.

"These are delicious Mrs. Morgan, thank you so much for breakfast," Mr. Solomon said to my grandmother. I stood there in shock while Abby ran over to Solomon and hugged him.

"Well hey there kiddo," Mom said as she smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back. It had been almost two weeks since I'd seen my mom. It was nice to see her again.

"Mom, Mr. Solomon, what are you guys doing here?"

"Well we thought we'd stop by for a visit. Mr. Solomon has always wanted to see the ranch. And someone was about to go crazy if he had to wait any longer to see you." And as if it was his cue, Zach walked into the kitchen from the living room. I couldn't help but laugh when I saw his chipmunk-like cheeks stuffed with waffles. Zach may be a spy, but he's a growing boy, and well, growing boys need their food. He leaned against the wall and smirked at me.

"Are you always this sweaty in the morning? Must be those naughty dreams about me," Zach joked. I gave him a death stare and he held his hands up. "I'm just messing with you." I rolled my eyes as he walked towards me and pulled me into a hug. I inhaled the familiar scent of him.

After about an hour of introductions and explaining to Grandpa Morgan that Zach was my boyfriend and he didn't do drugs, steal, or gangbang, I decided to go take a shower.

I've realized over these past couple of years that besides working out, showering is the most relaxing and mind-clearing thing that a person can do. I thought about how my grandparents had no idea that there were 3 highly trained spies and 2 soon-to-be highly trained spies in their house. They had no idea how or when or where my dad died. I thought about the mission that would be starting when the new semester begins. I wondered why I wasn't nervous, why I had so much confidence that this mission would be a success. Of course Zach, Bex, Macey, and Liz wouldn't let me do this mission without them. They all now have special clearance for this mission.

I thought about my dad. He was so close to destroying the COC. I wonder if he knew how dangerous it would be. Maybe all those years ago the COC didn't seem like that much of a threat. I will always love and admire him for giving his life trying to save ours. There are days though that I miss him so much, it hurts. There are days where I feel like he's still out there, that the COC lied to me when they had me, just so I would give them the information they needed. I highly doubt that, though.

The last thing I thought about was Zach. I spent years trying to find out who he really was and what secrets he was hiding. All this time Zach has basically been my knight in shining armor. I think sometimes that maybe I don't give him enough credit for that. He's such an amazing spy, and even though he's a pain in my butt sometimes, I couldn't have asked for a better boyfriend than him. His mother wants me dead. He doesn't know who or where his father is. His best friends are being trained to be assassins. Joe Solomon and I are all he has left. I can't help but love that kid more and more every day.

By the looks of my water-wrinkled hands I could tell it was time to get out of the shower. I pulled on a pair of skinny jeans and a light blue long sleeve shirt. It was winter break after all, which means it's pretty darn cold outside.

"Ready to head out Cammie?" Mom asked.

"Ready for what?" I asked. Zach smiled and grabbed my hand.

"You get to be our tour guide around town."

And for a moment, my life seemed completely normal. Just a normal student on winter break, spending time at her ranch in Nebraska, surrounded by her normal aunt, mom, teacher, grandparents, and boyfriend. But of course, the life of a spy is anything but normal.

My mom told us the plan for the day. "Abby will drive Mr. Solomon and I. Grandma and Grandpa said they'll stay back and get started on dinner tonight. Cammie, you and Zach can take Zach's car. We can meet up at the little diner in town at about 1, ok?" I think the only thing that I heard out of all of that was 'Zach's car.' Not many teenagers drive a black Fisker Karma. Zach jingled the keys in his pockets.

He smiled at me and said, "Ready?" Was I ready to be driven around in a Fisker Karma? Heck yes. We jumped in his car and sped off into town. "Just so you know, this car is completely bullet proof, sound proof, and bug proof. So, no covers. Just us." He turned his head and flashed me another smile.

"Ok, I have a few questions."

"Go ahed."

"First of all, how do you have a car like this?" I asked. He just laughed and pointed at himself.

"Spy."

"Of course, should have know. Alright, next, why are you in such a good mood? Not that I'm complaining or anything, I love seeing you happy, it's just that I barley ever see you this happy and relaxed. I like it."

He reached over and grabbed my hand. "Well, for one, I'm with my Gallagher Girl, and believe it or not, just being with you and knowing you're safe makes me the happiest person ever. As for the relaxed part, this is a pretty relaxing place to be. And it's secluded, which lowers the chance of running into any...unwelcomed visitors." There was a comforting silence between us for a few minutes. "Any more questions Gallagher Girl?"

"One more. Why are you really here? And don't lie and say it's just because you missed me, because I know that's not it."

"Well, I did miss you. But you're right, that's not the only reason. There was a breach in the security system at the mansion. It wasn't safe for me to be there. It's too obvious. Solomon thought it would be best if all of us were together in a place like this. We're harder to find out here, and we're safer when were together." Right, I'm not the COC's only target. Zach is too.

"Well, I'm glad you're here, safe," I said with a smile. "Take a left up here by the way."

"So are you going to tell me where you're taking me?"

"There's someone that I think wants to meet you," I quietly responded. He didn't ask any more questions, he already figured it out. After a few more minutes of driving, we parked in front of the graveyard. I knelt down in front of my father's grave. Zach stood behind me with his hands on my shoulder.

"Mr. Morgan, you brought into this world the most gorgeous, smart, determined, strong, brave, and perfect girl. Not one day goes by that she doesn't think of you and miss you. She would have wanted us to get along, I think. I'm Zach. Your daughter and I are ready to complete what you started. We won't let you down. Rest in peace, sir, and please, keep watching over this angel." Out of everything Zach has done, this was by far the sweetest and most sincere. It brought tears to my eyes. Zach pulled me up and hugged me for what seemed like forever. He whispered in my ear, "I think he approves." I pulled back and looked him straight in the eyes.

"No Zach, I KNOW he approves," I said. He kissed me gently on the lips, and we started walking back to the car.

I looked around and took in everything I saw. An old man reading yesterday's newspaper on a bench. Two girls going for a jog around town. A young boy struggling to keep up with the five dogs he was obviously being paid to walk. A man in a business suit speed-walking down the sidewalk, probably running late for a meeting. Sometimes I think it would just be easier to turn spy-mode off every once in a while.

"You okay?" Zach asked when we got back in the car.

"I am now," I assured him with a smile. "Let's park closer to the town, and we can walk around a little bit before we have to meet up with Mom, Abby, and Solomon."

"Sounds like a plan Gallagher Girl." Just as we were about to get out of the car, my phone rang and Bex's face appeared on my screen. I answered and put it on speakerphone.

"Hello?"

"Cammie! I need your help! This is extremely important!"

I laughed. "What's the issue?"

"Ok, so, I'm going on a date in a few hours-"

"A date? With who?"

"That's classified information! So anyways, I don't know what to wear! I already have my top picked out, but I don't know what to do for the bottoms! I can go with my white skirt and some leggings, or my white skinny jeans, or my regular colored skinny jeans. Help!"

Zach mumbled, "I will NEVER understand the minds of women." I couldn't help but laugh.

"Ok Bex, first of all you sound like a crazy person. Second of all, I am your BEST FRIEND, why can't you tell me who you're going out with?"

"I told you, it's classified information! Just help me pick out something to wear!"

"Ok fine, but at least tell me if he's a spy or not."

"Yes, he's a spy! Now help, woman! I'm scared to wear white, what if I get my period?"

I looked over at Zach and realized Bex didn't know I was with him and that she was on speaker phone. Zach looked utterly disgusted. "You're not going to get it, trust me. We run the same cycle, remember? We're not due for another week. And thank you, by the way, for making me say that out loud in front of my boyfriend."

"You're with Zach! Why didn't you tell me!"

I was about to respond, but Zach decided to jump in. "If he's a spy, go with the white skinny jeans. Trust me." I looked at him in awe. He just shrugged his shoulders.

"Thanks Zach! Bye Cammie, have fun with Zach! I'll tell you how my date goes!" And then she hung up.

"Oh yeah, that totally wasn't the strangest phone call I've ever had," I said.

"Well at least now I know what time of the month I should be getting you chocolate and avoiding teasing you," he said with his famous smirk. I rolled my eyes and stepped out of the car. We had exactly an hour and 25 minutes until we had to be at the diner.

I took Zach into my favorite ice cream shop first. "Okay, try to guess my favorite ice cream flavor," I challenged with a grin.

"Hmmm... well I know you don't like vanilla. Most girls like chocolate, but it's too plain to be your favorite. You're allergic to strawberries, so it's not strawberry ice cream. I'm thinking it's something more... exotic. Lemon?" My jaw dropped open.

I was completely shocked. "How did you know that?" He pointed at himself and raised an eyebrow. He didn't need to say it. I already knew. _Spy. _

There was a girl about our age working in the shop today. She was practically drooling over Zach. He didn't even seem to notice.

The lady at the counter flipped her hair and batted her eyelashes in a way they do NOT teach us in C&A class. "Can I help you?" She asked.

"Yeah, my girlfriend here would like a medium cup of lemon and I'll have a medium cup of mocha chip," Zach said nonchalantly. The girl's face crinkled up when Zach said 'girlfriend.'

"Your total is $6.73," Zach handed her the money. She wrote something on the back of the receipt thinking I wouldn't notice. Zach glanced at it and passed it back to her.

"I don't need my receipt, thank you though," Zach politely said. We sat down at a table and ate our ice cream.

"That was a little rude, don't you think?" I said. I mean, he can't help the fact that he's completely drool-worthy and girls practically throw themselves at him.

"No. What was rude was the fact she knew you're my girlfriend and she was still trying to hit on me and give me her number." I didn't argue with him, technically he had a point. We finished up our ice cream and walked out of the store hand-in-hand.

I guided him around town, taking him into little shops, showing him why I liked this town so much, introducing him to the people that know me.

"So, what do you think of the town?" I asked one we stopped to sit on a bench.

"It's nice. I can see why you like it here so much. It's so secluded from everything else. There's not much spying to do." He took the words right out of my mouth.

Maybe that's why I love Zach so much. He's so much like me. We're two people who were never meant to fall for each other, but of course, we did.

We're spies. All day, every single day. Zach knows what it feels like to just want to shut it off. He knows what it feels like to be missing someone. Except he has it worse than me. He doesn't have either of his parents. He's such an amazing spy. I admire everything about him. I would never be able to hide so many emotions as well as he does. Zach knows everything about me. I have nothing to hide from him anymore. Who knew this would come out of a simple offering of M&Ms in an elevator ride in Washington DC during my sophomore year.

"You know what really frustrates me?" Zach blurted out of nowhere.

"What?"

"The fact that I have NO idea what you're thinking. I mean, a lot of the times I can tell what you're thinking just by the expression on your face. But sometimes when you get deep into thought, there's an expression on your face that I can never read. Sometimes I wonder if I should be worried." I was shocked. Zach never admits defeat that easily. I smiled at him in reassurance.

"You don't have to be worried, trust me. I was just thinking about a certain bag of M&Ms oh so long ago," I said with a wink. He raised his eyebrows.

"Oh Gallagher Girl, you never cease to amaze me with your random thoughts."

I shrugged my shoulders."It's just what I do best." I stood up to stretch a little bit, and I noticed a shop that I hadn't seen before. "Zach, what's that?"

He stood up and put his arm around my waist. We started walking towards it."Let's go find out."

A wind chime clinked together as we opened the door to the little shop. Three other people were in the store looking around. It was dark in there, lit by candle light. The walls were purple with gold designs on them. There were scarves and little trinkets everywhere. I was dizzy from the amount on incense burning. A person emerged from a back room, pushing a green velvet curtain beside. "I've never been in here before," I whispered to Zach. "I think that's a fortune teller's room back there."

He had a mischievous look in his eyes. "Well then let's go get our fortune told to us." I reluctantly followed him to the back room.

**A/N: First chapter! Hope you guys liked it! I know it was kind of boring for an opener, but I PROMISE it gets better. I'm trying to keep the characters as much like themselves as possible. I have the beginning and the end of this written so far, now I just need to write the middle part of the story. Suggestions are greatly appreciated! R&R please! Next chapter will be up tomorrow! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns Gallagher Girls**

**A/N: I was going to wait until I got more reviews, but I'm an impatient person ;) So, chapter 2 is up, hope you guys like it! I'm aiming for 15 reviews before I upload the next chapter! **

**Chapter 2**

The room was even darker than the main part of the store. It was empty except for the table, two cushions, and woman that sat on the floor.

"Come in, come in. You would like for me to tell your fortune?" The woman spoke in a heavy accent that I did not recognize. I nodded and Zach and I sat down on the cushions. "Very well. Place hands on table, palms facing up." We did as we were told, and the woman closed her eyes as she gently placed her hands in mine. "Ah, yes, I see. You are in much danger. Soon you will be faced with a task that only you will know how to complete. Much help will do you good. I see a great success. Someone in the near future will need you at that time more than ever. Your future is filled with love. It is also filled with great challenges, that only time will tell if you can overcome them. I see a beautiful baby boy and girl. Once you find what your destiny has wanted you to find, your mind will be truly at peace with itself."

Chills ran down my spine after she finished. _It's a fortune teller_, I thought to myself. These are always fake. I couldn't erase her words from my mind though. Her predictions ran through my head, over and over again.

She closed her eyes once again and placed her hands on top of Zach's. He was completely still as she spoke. "Young man, I see you've had a dark past. It will follow you until you destroy the source of the darkness. In the near future you will need to make the biggest decision in your life, one that can only be decided by you. You need to keep your friends close, but your enemies closer. To release your negative energy, you must open up to those around you, to the one who cares the most. Your future holds a great finding of something that has been lost for years. Love is what will keep you from falling apart. You have a dangerous future, but your wit and strength will always help you through the dangers. Again, I see a beautiful baby girl and boy. The walls we build up sometimes need to be broken down, and once you do that, you will be able to destroy the source of your troubles." The fortune teller opened her eyes and sat back.

"You both show strength, determination, smarts, and love. Use my words to your advantage, for I see that very soon you both will be in danger. Stay together and help one another when needed. That is all I can say." And with that, the fortune teller gestured to the curtain, meaning she had no more to say to us.

"Thank you," I said, and Zach and I walked out of the room silently. Pure silence passed between us as we walked from the room all the way back to our little bench. The silence became too much for me to handle.

"Zach?"

He snapped out of whatever trance he was in and looked at me. "Yeah Gallagher Girl?"

"I'm not ready for that beautiful baby girl and boy. Just thought I'd let you know," I said with a grin. His face turned pale, and then bright red as he laughed harder than I've ever seen him laugh before.

"Trust me, neither am I," he said when he finally calmed down. I laughed as he pulled me into his lap. "But you know, they will be beautiful," he whispered and then kissed the tip of my nose. Although that moment couldn't have been more sweet, I couldn't get the fortune tellers words out of my head. I knew Zach couldn't either.

I looked down at my watch. "12 minutes until we have to meet that at the diner. Want to start walking over there?" I asked. He nodded his head and we started walking. "Ask me what I see." I told Zach.

"You're on vacation, don't you want a break-"

"Zach. Ask me what I see." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Tell me what you see." He said. I looked around and took everything in.

I rattled off a list of people I saw. "A little girl crying that her ice cream spilled. Two boys following that group of girls. A woman on the phone, judging by the look on her face, she probably just got bad news. A man..." And then I stopped. Not because the man really should NOT have been wearing that jogging suit, but because I saw him earlier, rushing to go to a business meeting.

"Cam?" Zach asked, concerned that I had stopped.

"I know this is a small town and everything, but I saw that man earlier wearing a business suit obviously on his way to a meeting," I said in a lower voice, discreetly pointing to the man who was stretching. Zach nodded.

"I saw him earlier too. Don't get worried just yet. Remember, once is a stranger, twice is a coincidence, three times is a tail. We'll let your mom, Abby, and Solomon know," Zach assured me. But the way he pulled me a little closer to him and walked a little quicker told me that I probably should be worried.

When we entered the diner, Mom, Abby, and Solomon were already there. Mom smiled and waved us over to a booth near the back.

"So, what have you guys been up to?" Mom asked. Honestly at this point I didn't even know where to begin. Zach spoke for me.

"Well Cammie took me to that ice cream shop and we walked around for a while. Nothing much happened," Zach explained.

"Mom, did you know there's a little fortune tellers shop here?" I asked. She scrunched her eyebrows together and shook her head no.

"No, why?"

"I'll explain later."

Solomon spoke up then. "Did you notice anything out of the ordinary?" I gave Zach a look, meaning that he should tell Solomon about the man. Zach leaned forward and spoke in a lower voice.

"There was a man earlier. He was wearing a business suit, rushing somewhere, a meeting or something. On the way here we spotted him again. This time he was wearing a jogging suit. I know three times is a tail, but it just seemed suspicious."

"Tell me what he looked like," Solomon ordered.

My mind had already saved a mental picture of him. "Bright green eyes, about 6'3", short brown hair just a little bit darker than Zach's, scar on the back of his left hand, squared jaw, broad shoulders." Solomon nodded curtly.

"Nice description Cammie, we'll keep an eye out for him to see if he opposes a threat to us," Abby said. I was praying that they hadn't found us. This is the one place where I feel completely and totally safe. I will NOT let the COC take that away from me.

We all talked about things that normal families would talk about. Nothing would seem out of the ordinary by just looking at us. No one would have ever guessed we were all spies. And maybe that's the hardest part of being a spy, accepting what you are to others as well as what you are to yourself.

The rest of the day passed by in a blur. Even though none of us saw the man again, I couldn't get the strange feeling out of my gut telling me to be concerned. Maybe that feeling was just from the fortune teller's predictions though. I really couldn't tell. I was amazed at how quickly I fell asleep.

Somehow I wasn't surprised when I woke up at 2:16 in the morning and found Zach by my bedroom window. I didn't make a noise, but carefully watched his figure. The bedroom window was open and he was leaning out of it a little. He wore nothing but old sweatpants. His hair was messed up, and a silver chain that I had never seen him wear before hung loosely around his neck. I could somehow tell that he knew I was awake. Neither of us made a noise as I walked over to him. The only movements he made was the subtle rising of his chest from breathing. I stood behind him and gently rubbed his back. After a few minutes he turned around and pulled me towards him. He rested his forehead against mine.

"I don't show emotions around people. I don't tell others how I feel. I don't know how to trust anyone. I don't understand why I'm telling this to you. I don't get how you've changed me so much, and I know it may not seem like I've changed at all since the first time I talked to you in that elevator, but I feel different. I know I'm different. Gallagher Girl, you've made me a better spy, and a better person. I don't know how you did it. Normally, it would absolutely kill me having to admit something like this to someone, but I'm somehow able to admit it to you."

I didn't say anything, but just hugged him. I shivered from the gust of winter wind that blew into the room through the open window. Zach turned around to shut it. We sat on my bed for what seemed like forever before a noise passed between us.

"Where did you get that necklace, Zach? I've never seen it on you before," I said as I twisted the necklace between my fingers. A side of his mouth curved up the tiniest bit.

"It was my dad's. I've never seen him, I've never met him, I know nothing about him. But I have this little piece of him, and that's good enough for me." I wanted him to keep talking, to tell me more, to open up to me. I wanted to see just a single tear so I could comfort him. But he didn't keep going, and I didn't want to push him. So, I curled up in him arms and fell asleep.

I woke up with my bags packed, knowing it was time to go back to the academy. "Morning Gallagher Girl," Zach said when he walked in to grab my bags to load them in his car. He bent over to give me a kiss on my forehead and then walked out.

Time to go back to school. That means it's almost time for our mission to begin. I'm ready. We all are ready.

It's always hard to leave the ranch. Having to say goodbye to my grandparents is always the worst, since I never get to see them that much, especially lately. Nevertheless, we had to get back to school. So, after all of the goodbyes we jumped into the cars and headed off to the airport where our private jet was waiting.

One great thing about being a spy is all of the great forms of transportation we get. Private jets for example. Before I knew it, I was sound asleep on the jet. There's something comforting about being in the air, surrounded by people that love and care for you.

Of course, that doesn't keep them from giving you crazy looks when you shoot up from a dead sleep screaming, "Zach! The fortune teller!"

"What about her?" he asked, hurrying towards me, probably making sure I wasn't going insane. Mom, Abby, and Solomon just stared at us.

I recited something that the fortune teller had told to Zach, "_You need to keep your friends close, and your enemies closer."_

"Cammie, what are you talking about?" Mom asked, worried. I ignored her and kept talking.

"It's a part of our mission that we're missing. Zach, you're going to need to give yourself up to her. Think about it, if she can fully trust that you have turned against us, you can distract her, or give her false information, or help us take them down from the inside out. If you're inside, we have even more of an advantage over them," I explained. Zach clenched his jaw.

"No, she'll know right away. She knows I would never join her. I could never do that," he refused.

Abby looked back and forth between Solomon and my mom, she quietly spoke to Zach. "Zach... it's not a bad idea. And if you play it out the right way, she'll never know you're lying. We're not going to force you to do anything, but all of this could be ended so much easier if you listened to Cam's plan."

He shook his head. "No, I can't do it. I can't risk it. If anyone gets caught... I don't even want to think about what she'll make me do. We don't need me on the inside, we'll be fine." There was a pleading look in his eyes. He truly didn't want to do it. I sighed.

"Please just think about it Zach, weigh the options. Like Aunt Abby said, no one is going to force you to do it. Just... think about it," I asked. I knew we would have so much greater of an advantage if he would just listen to my idea. He was right though, we can complete the mission without him on the inside. He nodded his head, agreeing to think about it. I decided to drop the topic, trying not to hit one of Zach's nerves. Mom and Solomon was quietly discussing the pros and cons of my idea. I tried to block it out.

Zach was clearly deep in thought. His eyes were glazed over and he was staring at nothing. I gently touched his shoulder. His head snapped towards mine. He whispered in my ear, "We're going to need Grant and Jonas. We need to get them, now."

"Mom, we need to make an emergency stop!" I blurted out.

"Why? What's wrong?" she asked. I could tell she was contemplating my sanity. I pointed towards Zach and Solomon and smiled.

"Because... Not all Blackthorne Boys are bad." She sighed and looked down at her watch.

"I don't know Cammie. We're running on a tight schedule, they'll need to get special clearance, and how do we know we can even trust them?"

"We've got the time mom, and clearance won't take that long. And you tell me how we can trust them, you were the one who invited them to stay with us in sophomore year," I pointed out. She nodded her head in agreement, or maybe it was in defeat, I couldn't really tell which one it was.

Mom sent a message to the pilot, giving him directions on where to land. Blackthorne isn't too far away from the academy, so technically we weren't going too far out of our way. It took us 46 minutes to land on the roof at Blackthorne. That's another cool thing about being a spy- most of our schools and buildings have cool landing pads for helicopters and private jets.

The headmaster of the school met us on the roof.

He shook my mom's hand and said, "Welcome Ms. Morgan, how may I help you?"

"I need to speak with you in private please. Cammie, Zach, go get Grant and Jonas," Mom ordered. Abby followed us as Mom and Solomon went with Blackthorne's headmaster to discuss the mission. Zach rushed to the side of the roof where there was a ladder descending down into the school. Abby and I quickly followed behind.

The inside of the school looked exactly how you would picture a military school to look like. Everything looked alike. I felt like I was walking through a maze. Zach seemed to know exactly where he was going. Finally we reached the second floor where Grant and Jonas's room was. Zach didn't even bother knocking, but walked right in.

Jonas was lying on one of the beds, reading some magazine. A guy that I have never seen before was in the corner of the room, shirtless, attacking a punching bag. Both of their heads snapped to the door after we very rudely barged in. Jonas's jaw dropped, and the guy in the corner of the room just looked at each one of our faces, clearly confused.

"Wrong room," no-name said. Zach ignored him and walked over to Jonas's bed.

"Zach, we were wondering when you would show up again," Jonas said and gave Zach one of those half bro-hugs.

"I don't mean to be rude or anything-"

"Too late for that!" No-name interrupted, but Zach still ignored.

"But I don't really have time for explanations. I need you and Grant to come with us right now," Zach ordered.

"Ok so let me get this straight. You barge into our room, completely unwelcomed, don't introduce yourself or the other people you're with, and demand to take away both of my roommates. Didn't your mother teach you any manners?" No-name said, then smirked. It wasn't Zach's kind of smirk, it was the kind that made me want to punch him in the face.

"Ok smart ass. I'm Zach, this is my girlfriend Cammie and her aunt Abby. The fact that I need Grant and Jonas- my two BEST FRIENDS- is really none of your damn business, and I don't have a mother," Zach snapped. He sighed then turned back to Jonas.

"Well, here's the problem Zach... Grant isn't exactly here right now..." Jonas stuttered. Zach groaned.

"Where is he then?"

"Well that's kind of classified information and I don't know if Grant would want me to tell you-"

I interrupted, "Jonas! We need Grant! Where is he!"

Jonas sighed, "England." Then my eyes went wide, and I knew Bex was on a date with Grant. Zach groaned even louder this time.

"We don't have time to go to England!"

"Zach, calm down, I'll just have him fly down with Bex, no big deal. Jonas, can you pack all of your stuff? Don't worry, you're allowed to go with us. My mom and Solomon are talking to your headmaster right now."

Abby stood in the doorway, clearly amused. There was an awkward silence in the room as Jonas frantically packed everything.

"Hey, no-name," I said. He looked at me and pointed to himself. "Yes you, pack your stuff. You're coming with us too." Zach shot me a look, and it wasn't a very friendly one. "Oh calm down Zach, you'll thank me later. We're going to need all of the help we can get." He rolled his eyes.

"Inviting random strangers to help us with a confidential mission. Great idea," Zach sad sarcastically. I ignored his rudeness and walked over to no-name.

"First things first, what's your name?" I asked.

He smiled and proudly said, "Bryson." I nodded.

"Well Bryson, I apologize for my boyfriend's rude behavior. He's under a little bit of stress right now."

Abby cut in, "Aren't we all." I nodded my head.

"Anyways, this mission is totally and completely classified. You, Grant, and Jonas are going to need to get clearance, hopefully sooner rather than later. We need as much help as we can get on this mission. Oh, and I have a hot single friend who totally loves abs by the way," I said gesturing to his shirtless stomach. "Help us out on the mission and I might consider trying to set you two up." I didn't need to say anymore, he walked over to the closet and started packing. I discreetly took out my phone and snapped a picture of his back to send to Macey. Her response? _I've seen better. _This might be a little more difficult than I thought. Hopefully she'd change her mind about him

"Oh and Bryson?" He turned towards me. "You better be able to keep up with us." He laughed as if I was joking.

Zach still wasn't happy that I invited Bryson to join us on the mission, but he knew that the more people, the better. "Jonas, meet us on the room when you're done," Zach said, clearly ignoring Bryson.

Zach, Abby, and I all walked back out the way we came. Did that really just happen? It was so sudden, I barley realized it was happening. We just recruited three new people for our mission. If only the actual mission would be as easy as this. Once we reached the roof, I gave Bex a call and let her know that I knew she went out on a date with Grant. My mom was calling Bex's parents to make sure they could bring Grant down when they all came back to the academy. Yes that's right, Bex's parents were even in on this mission. A few minutes later, Jonas and Bryson scrambled onto the roof. We all boarded onto the jet and headed back to the Gallagher Academy.

The plane ride home was nothing less of complete and pure awkwardness. Jonas was freaking out because he didn't trust planes, Zach as sending Bryson a look that was possibly deadlier than the Circle itself, and Bryson was sleeping completely spread out on our couch, so Zach and I barley had any room to breathe.

"You know, if we're working on this mission together, you and Bryson are going to have to get along," I whispered to Zach.

"That doesn't mean I have to like him," Zach said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and got up off of the cramped couch. We would be landing in 21 minutes but my body needed to stretch NOW.

I got a bottle of water out of the fridge and sat by Jonas. "Here, drink this," I said. He eagerly took the water bottle and chugged it. Poor Jonas, he was so terrified of planes. Once he finished the water he started rattling off statistic about plane crashes in the USA each year. I interrupted him, "Jonas, just calm down, we're almost there."

And before I knew it, we were descending down onto the grounds of Gallagher. I didn't need any magic pair of ruby red slippers to prove the fact that there really was no place like home.

* * *

**A/N: Please review! Like I said before, I have the beginning and the end of this story finished. I need suggestions for the middle of the story! Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! **


End file.
